


Gon's Wrath

by Spawn911



Category: Asura's Wrath, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Asura's Wrath - Freeform, F/M, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), mantra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn911/pseuds/Spawn911
Summary: Neferpitou is Gyro's daughter in their human life. Her father reincarnated as Chimera ants soldier re-gained every single one of his memories except his daughter who was killed by Gon in East Gorteau. But with interference by the Golden Spider, the consequences will be dire and an ancient threat will be revived again in the world of hunters. A new successor of Asura will arise.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Neferpitou
Kudos: 2





	Gon's Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on this story, Hunter X Hunter's owned by Yoshihiro Togashi plus Asua's Wrath's owned by Capcom and CyberConnect2.

( The events of this story take place in the future during the Dark Continent Arc, Gon Freecss became an adult at the age of eighteen and stayed in the Whale Island for four years with his aunt Mito Freecss and his Great-Grandmother Abe Freecss. Gon didn't leave the Island since his meeting with Ging at World Tree, also during his stay in Whale Islands, he was able to regain his nen by starting at zero until he reached the level of his transformation form during his fight with Pitou)

Whale Island

Early in the morning, the teenage boy went out of the house and headed to the forest for training, and he took the breakfast that Mito-san had prepared for him.

"I will be back before lunch, Mito-san" Gon waved his hand to his aunt, while he was running to the forest with a breakfast tray in his left hand, he was energetic and energized this morning.

"Be careful Gon, don't be late" Mito said with a smile on her face, "Gon has matured a lot since he came back from his meeting with Ging…I'm happy to see him came back safely…and now he grew to be a Man…he's really Ging son?" Mito thought with relief and happiness.

"I should go to work right now" Mito sighed as she went inside the house.

Our hero Gon has matured a lot, he became at least 6.1 feet tall with slightly twisted muscles and his abs were tight, thanks to his endless training he became very powerful at Nen, his aura became very wild and immense. Judging by training level he reached the level of aura when he fought against Pitou. Gon sat on a rock near the lake while he eating his breakfast, Mito san prepared tasty sandwiches for him.

Four years ago the events of Chimera ants caused him to suffer and sorrow. "PITOU!" he thought of her with anger and sadness as he gazed at the lake "It's was all your fault Pitou...damn it...I will never forgive you" Gon clenched his fists tightly as tears fell down from his eyes.

Flashback

After that strong blow, Pitou's body crushed through multiple trees and stones until she lands on a huge tree. She was unconscious but was aware that Gon won't use Nen again in exchange for this massive aura that makes her frightened, also she admitted that Gon's a threat to her King!

While Gon was walking to where Pitou landed in order to finish her. He mumbled with a sad voice "Why you broke my heart?... I wish I've never met you...but after all, it's our destiny!" Gon looked at Pitou's lifeless body with tears and sorrow reflected with wrath in his face. Then he started using his Janken blows to smash her broken head.

And before the final blows he heard Pitou's last word "otou-sama" she sighed and repeated with tears along with blood at that moment Gon was shocked, he closed his eyes and hold his tears.

"HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT," Gon thought with rage, he was furious at her words. What does this monster know about fatherhood! This unacceptable in Gon's mind, he felt angrier than before at Pitou's word.

With this new feeling, he shouted with rage and scream, "SHUT UP AND DIE, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DAMMIT". He then continuously punch her head with his Janken until Pitou's head completely obliterated.

End of Flashbak

He wiped his tears away with his arm, Gon could never forget her, he tried to erase her from his mind and memory, but he failed. Because Pitou always comes to his nightmares almost every week. It's a hard matter for him, even Mito and Abe asked him about that, but he's saying to them "there's no reason for concern". Since he came back to the Island after his adventure with his friends and meeting his father, nightmares always come in his sleep about Neferpitou only!.

Kite was the closest thing Gon ever had to a father on top of that. But, when he was murdered by Pitou. Gon lost his mind became furious in a frightening way. He was very weak back there and he did a horrible thing to Killua too because his anger was controlled him because he wanted to save Kite. Gon almost lost his life during his battle against Pitou, after he knew about the truth from Pitou about his friend's death. Gon done something insane, he sacrificed his life force in exchange for a glorious aura that equal to the King of ants.

Killua saved him after that thanks to his sister's power, if he wasn't there Gon wouldn't able to recover again. He was grateful that Kite was reincarnated as Chimera ant girl.

Killua owed him an apology for his behavior towards him during his confrontation with Neferpitou, it was the last meeting between them with Alluka back at the World Tree, Gon apologized deeply about his previous actions, after that, they separated from each other with sad expressions on their faces.

Gon looked at the sky with a smile "Killua…I will see soon" he thought happily, he connected with Killua on email, The ex-assassin told him that he and Alluka will visit him at Whale Island next month the first of November, Killua informed him they will stay in the Island for two months and also they will going to see Kite and his friends.

He was in joy after hearing that, also he missed Kurapika and Leorio too. He knew from his father that they joined the Zodiacs, Gon knew they had gone on an exploration journey four years ago to the Dark Continent along with his father, the Zodiacs, the Hunter and even the Phantom Troupe were in the ship also. No news has been heard since they left, he hoped and prayed that Ging, Kurapika, and Leorio will be fine.

"The Dark Continent...the place is forbidden to humans, as my father said to me that place doesn't appear on the world map...and also it's where the Magical Beasts and Chimera ants came from...maybe one day when I became stronger enough I will go there." Gon thought as he looked at the sky, "it seems that I have Ging habits" he chuckled to himself.

"I should begin my training," Gon said to himself as he was starting to practice his punches in the mid of the air like Isaac Netero, he was wearing a black T-shirt and green short shorts, actually he wasn't wearing his shoes he was barefoot and he believes that's better for him to training like that.

But unexpectedly, "BOOOOOOOOM" Gon felt panic when he heard the loud explosion around the forest, he looked in the direction of the sound. "Oh no... it came from the direction of my house". Gon rushed immediately with very high speed to his house to look after his aunt and his great grandmother, he reaches his house until something make him horrified by what he saw in front of him.

His house was destroyed and burned to the ground. Mito and Abe were unconscious and being suffocated by a stranger figure. This stranger wore a black cloak that covers almost his entire body with black gloves and high black boots plus a hoody that covers his face.

"Let them go you BASTARD" Gon shouted at the figure with rage in order to protect his family.

That stranger drops them and turns to face the young man, Gon was shocked when he sees his face. "You are a Chimera ant?!" Gon is confused by this guy who came out of nowhere to threaten his family and destroyed his house. His face was like a red goblin's face with two horns in his head along with creepy yellow eyes that inject fear into anyone. A true creepy appearance of a Chimera Ant.

"There you are Gon Freecss, I've been waiting for you," the stranger said with a cold tone which sends chills through the young hunter's body. But Gon held himself and glares daggers at him, he already faces death before during his fight with Pitou and went through worst-case scenarios before with his friends especially Killua. Both of them encountered deadly foes like Phantom Troup, Bombers, and even the Chimera Ants like that freak standing in front of him.

"But, why I can't sense him before...I can't sense his Nen either" Gon was confused, as he looked at that Ant he senses different energy that he didn't know exactly what is it, but he was sure that it's not nen! "His aura is wild and creepy, even creepier than Hisoka!...but what is this energy anyway! I can feel that it's smoother and powerful than Nen!...it does not make sense at all" Gon was curious and shocked at the same time. He isn't good at analysis of somen's power, unlike Killua. But after four years of training, Gon has gained a good measurement of the opponent's ability and power.

But why he needs to be worry and taken back about a mere Ant soldier? He assumed this one wouldn't be at the same raw power as Meruem and his Royal Guards.

But this doesn't even matter to him now, this bastard dared to assault his family and Gon will make him regret that. "Who are you monster...and how dare you assaulted my family?" Gon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while he took his fight stance.

"Gyro" the Ant simply replied with a cold tone while walking slowly toward his prey, Gon was shocked he heard that name before, from Kite, he knew that Gyro was the King of NGL when they fought the Ants back there at that place, but he didn't believe that he is still alive. "And by the way Gon...I'll be your worst nightmare," Gyro titled his head with a sinister smile.

Gon was scared but angry at the same time, so he flared his aura around his body "I don't care who you are Gyro...but I will make you pay for messing with my family" he finished with a growl and his aura is spiked furiously that destroy the land beneath him.

"I hope you don't disappoint me Gon Freecss" Gyro smiled evilly, then he releasing his mantra aura, the affinity of pride. then he added, "because you will die".

Elsewhere

Near the location of Gon and Gyro, an entity is watching them. It watches the next battle with interest! "hmmph...that's going to be interesting. Gyro's Pride Mantra is great but it's dark as his past was, but his love for his daughter makes him more powerful, he reminded me of that ignorant Asura, but Gyro is smarter and calmer than him" the entity focusing at Gyro then he turns his focus to the young hunter "let's see if my little Gon's worthy to be the next vessel of the mantra Warth" the entity known as Golden Spider chuckled evilly. He always likes to make trails, to see if these mortals are worthy of living or not! But at some point, he knows that Gon will be a perfect successor of Asura. Maybe if Gon's use the Mantra of Wrath will prove himself worthy and he might surpass Asura!

Notes: We already don't know what Gyro looks like in the Manga, so I used Darth Maul and Red Goblin as an inspiration ;)

To be continued


End file.
